The present application relates generally to aircraft power systems, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for electrical bus centering.
Aircraft power systems provide electrical power to numerous components. A current trend is to include more electrical components in aircraft. This trend results in an increased power demand from the aircraft electrical power distribution system. At least some known aircraft power distribution systems minimize electrical feeder weight by increasing the electrical distribution, or bus, voltage level. In some known aircraft, the aircraft bus voltage exceeds 270 volts direct current (VDC).
As the aircraft bus voltages increase, a concomitant increase in risk to maintenance personnel and other aircraft components is created due to an increased risk of accidental electrical discharge. Moreover, a risk of undesirable corona discharge is increased at high aircraft bus voltages. Accordingly, in some known aircraft systems, aircraft bus voltages exceeding 270 VDC are provided using a bipolar bus that is centered about aircraft chassis ground, rather than a unipolar bus. However, at least some known bipolar bus implementations are less efficient than unipolar bus implementations. Additionally, at least some known bipolar bus implementations increase the weight of the aircraft over unipolar bus implementations.